Old Flames Can't Hold a Candle to You
by Pansy Weasley
Summary: Harry has a question to ask Ginny, but she's not sure if she's ready. How will they cope when Dean and Cho walk back into their lives just as they're going through a rough patch? Will their relationship live to tell the tale?


**Old Flames Can't Hold a Candle to You**

Written for the 500 different pairings challenge. Also written for the Rainbow Challenge.

(27) Harry/Ginny

* * *

 _Old flames can't hold a candle to you  
No one can light up the night like you do  
Flickering embers of love  
I've known one or two  
But old flames can't hold a candle to you  
Old flames can't hold a candle to you_

Old Flames (Can't Hold a Candle to You) by Kesha

* * *

Harry tapped his foot as he waited for Ron to arrive outside the Leaky Cauldron. They'd arranged to meet at lunchtime, and he'd been waiting for five minutes already. Just as he was beginning to worry, he caught a glimpse of red hair moving through the crowd. A few seconds later, his best friend was looking down at him with a grin on his face.

"Hello, Ron."

"Hi, Harry. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, can't wait." The two of them walked through the Leaky Cauldron and entered Diagon Alley with Harry leading the way, desperate to get to their destination.

"Hold your hippogriff's, mate," Ron told him, amusement clear in his voice. Harry ignored him and kept up his quick pace. Finally, they arrived at the jeweller's, and Harry rushed inside, closely followed by Ron. The shop was a small one with glass cabinets forming a large u shape in the middle of the room. The walls were a cool peacock blue, and the glittering stone floor was a bronze colour. It reminded Harry of the Ravenclaw colours, which wasn't surprising considering that Anthony Goldstein was the owner of the shop.

"Hello, Anthony," Harry said, eagerly glancing at the glass cabinets in front of him.

"Hello, Harry, Ron," Anthony greeted, nodding at them both. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for an engagement ring."

"Well, you've come to the right place." Anthony gestures to a cabinet on their left and the two men gathered around it. Harry's eyes roamed over the selection of rings like a lion selecting his next meal. Yellow gold, white gold, silver, platinum, the choice seemed to be never-ending. Harry's eyes kept straying back to the yellow gold, and there was one ring that caught his attention. Sensing that his customer had seen something he liked, Anthony followed Harry's gaze. "Ah, this ring is one of my most popular ones. A classic solitaire design, featuring a Round Brilliant Cut centre stone beautifully held in a classic claw setting in a textured band of claw set Round Brilliant Cut shoulder stones. An elegant diamond ring with a simple yet timeless design, this beautiful piece has been crafted in 18ct yellow & white gold. Most of my customers gravitate towards the white gold rather than the yellow," he told him, pointing to the white gold version.

Harry's eyes remained locked on the yellow gold one. "No. That's the one," he said, confident that he'd picked the perfect ring for the beautiful redhead. He was sure that Ginny would love it.

"Good choice, mate."

"Do you think she'll like it?" Harry asked when a sudden jolt of panic washed over him.

"Oi! I'm supposed to be the insecure one," Ron joked. "She'll love it. You couldn't have picked a better ring for her."

Anthony cleared his throat. "So, is that the one?"

"Yes. I'll take it."

* * *

A few minutes later, the two friends said their goodbyes and walked back towards the Leaky Cauldron. "That Anthony's a right talker, isn't he? Why did he need to go on about the ring when we could see it with our own eyes?"

Harry laughed along with Ron, feeling content and positive about seeing his girlfriend in a few short hours.

* * *

Ginny Weasley listened to her teammate's chatter as she packed away her dark green playing robes and put on a dress. They sounded happy about returning to their homes and their families after a few weeks away. The strongest emotion she currently felt was dread. Of course, she'd missed her family, but seeing them again would mean seeing Harry. There was going to be an awkward conversation in her not so distant future; she could feel it in her bones.

"Knut for your thoughts, Gin?" Chantal Broadhead, the seeker of the Holyhead Harpies asked, her brows furrowing as she glanced at the youngest member of the team. Ginny forced a smile and shook her head. Silence descended as blue eyes locked onto brown until Chantal shrugged and went back to getting dressed. "Suit yourself."

Ginny sneaked glances at her friend and teammate as they continued getting ready. With her long blonde hair and petite frame, she did look too delicate to play Quidditch — especially on a tough team like the Harpies. However, as they soon discovered, she was anything but fragile. In many ways, Chantal reminded her of her sister-in-law, Fleur. Without a doubt, she was the person that Ginny felt closest to on the team, and she felt a sudden desire to share her thoughts with the woman. "Why do relationships have to be so complicated?"

It had to be said that Chantal didn't look at all shocked by the outburst. She merely smiled. "Is this about the one and only Harry Potter?"

"Yes. I think he's going to propose, but I'm just not ready yet. What should I do?"

"Summon up your Gryffindor bravery and tell him," Chantal told her as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Ginny shook her head. "But what If he's angry? I don't want to lose him."

"If you're not ready, you're not ready. If he lets you go then maybe he's not right for you anyway."

"You make it sound so easy."

Chantal smiled sadly, staring ahead and looking lost in the distance. She didn't answer Ginny, choosing to put her coat on instead. "Well, I hope things work out the way you want them to. Bye, Gin."

"Thank you. Bye."

With a nod, Chantal left Ginny alone with her thoughts once more. She put on her shoes and did her makeup, saying goodbye to her teammates as they started to file out. Soon, Ginny was the only one remaining. The time for stalling had passed, and now she had to make an appearance back at the Burrow. Despite her nerves, Ginny couldn't wait to look into the green eyes she loved so much. She just had to hope she was wrong about his plans to propose. Taking a deep breath, she left the room and headed to the nearest apparition point.

* * *

She arrived at the Burrow and couldn't help smiling as she looked around the kitchen. No matter how anxious she was about what was to come, there was always a sense of comfort that came with being in her family home. As usual, it wasn't long before her loved ones surrounded her. Of course, her mother was the first to gather her in a big hug. "Ginny, dear, I'm so happy you're home. Now, let's have a look at you. Are you eating enough? You look a bit peaky."

"Alright, Mum, don't hog her to yourself," George said, moving forward to hug Ginny. Her dad and the rest of the family followed suit, and soon there was only Harry and Hermione left to greet her.

"Hi, Ginny. I missed you so much!" Hermione said, wrapping her arms around her. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"I missed you too, Hermione."

Hermione stepped back and glanced at Harry. "Well, I'll let you two have some privacy." Without another word, she walked out. Ginny looked over at where her family had been standing to see that they'd all left as well. She stood alone in her childhood kitchen with only her messy-haired, green-eyed boyfriend for company. Her nerves disappeared when he smiled at her. Oh, how she'd missed him while she was away.

"Hey, Gin," Harry said, breaking the silence.

"Hey," she answered, pulling him into a tight embrace that she didn't want him to escape from anytime soon. It seemed he had no complaints as they stayed like that for a while — just enjoying the feel of each other for the first time in weeks. Eventually, he whispered in her ear, "Do you want to go to mine?" She nodded, and they Apparated away, eager to escape from the no doubt prying eyes of the well-meaning Weasleys.

As soon as they appear at number twelve Grimmauld Place, Harry pulls her closer for a kiss. The passion he conveys takes her breath away. She can taste Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans on his tongue as their mouths battle for dominance; peppermint — her favourite. Far too quickly for her liking, Harry breaks away from her lips. Her protest doesn't leave her lips before he murmurs, "upstairs." Then, without ceremony, he scoops her up bridal style and carries a giggling Ginny up the stairs. He stops to kiss her tenderly on the lips before walking in and closing the door behind them.

* * *

They curl up together on the king-sized bed. Ginny runs her hands through Harry's hair and tries to catch her breath while Harry plants tender kisses on her neck. "I've been dying to get you back in this bed for weeks," he murmurs, his hot breath tantalising her sensitive skin.

"Well, I've been dying to get back in this bed," she answers, certain that it's not _really_ a lie. "So, do you have any plans or are we just staying here?" she asks, hoping that they can stay in.

Harry grins and moves away from her, getting out of bed and pulling on a dressing robe. "I think we should go out to celebrate your return. How does your favourite restaurant sound?"

She stifles a yawn. "Could we do that tomorrow instead? I'm feeling a little tired, and I'll be much better company when I've had a good rest."

The green eyes that she loves so much stare at her sadly. "But, Gin, I had it all planned out. I booked us a table at Zabini's."

"You did?" she asked, yawning again.

"Yeah. I even pre-ordered your favourite main course because I know they sometimes run out of it."

"Hmmm," Ginny rested her head on the pillow and sighed at how sweet her boyfriend was.

"So, are we going to … Ginny?" Harry whirled around when he heard a soft snore. He smiled at the beautiful girl fast asleep in his bed. Although he was disappointed about the night not going as he planned, Harry didn't want to wake her when she was sleeping so peacefully. He crept over and sat on the bed, whispering to her as she slept. "And then I was going to propose. I guess it will have to wait until tomorrow now. Well, goodnight, Sleeping Beauty." He kissed her forehead softly and left her to sleep, hoping he'd be able to change his booking.

* * *

Ginny woke early the next morning to find Harry fast asleep next to her. His arms were wrapped tightly around her, holding her close to his warm body. With a sigh, she snuggled into his touch, safe and secure. She was somewhere in the middle of guilty and relieved about ruining his plans. Harry mumbled in his sleep, trying to pull her closer with his strong arms. It was an impossible feat. Grumbling, Harry gave up and let out a loud snore, making Ginny giggle and brush the hair out of his eyes. He was so innocent when sleeping — like a child with no cares in the world. Ginny could watch him all day, but her bladder had other ideas.

With a gentleness she didn't know she possessed, she moved away from Harry's warmth and slid out of the bed, heading towards the bathroom. When she came out a few minutes later, Harry was awake. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No," he answered, rubbing his eyes, "I was half awake anyway." His eyes glint mischievously as he grins at her. "I know you were watching me sleep."

Ginny smirks and raises an eyebrow. "Basking in my adoration, were you?"

"Always."

"Prat," she said while reaching for a pillow to throw at him. Harry was one step ahead of her and threw her onto the bed and tickled her. "Okay, okay," she wheezed through her giggles. "I surrender."

Harry looked smug until she aimed a pillow at his head. It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "This means war, Weasley."

"Then war it is, Potter."

Laughter echoed around the house as the two former Gryffindors battled it out. Kreacher appeared outside the room just as Ginny squealed loudly. With a shake of his head, the elf wisely walked off while muttering to himself. Soon, the fight was forgotten, and soft moans replaced the laughter as the young lovers surrendered to their lust for each other.

* * *

Sometimes, it did pay off to be the saviour of the wizarding world. Harry had found it surprisingly easy to change his booking, so here he was, standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Ginny. The small box in his pocket was doing nothing to calm his nerves. With a quick glance upstairs, he fished the item out of his pocket and opened it. The ring was perfect.

A small gasp alerted him to her presence. Harry closed his eyes and braced himself for her reaction, cursing his stupidity. He turned around to see Ginny standing there in a floor-length, emerald green dress. "You look beautiful," he murmurs.

Ginny stared at him, her eyes wide. "Harry, I … "

"This wasn't how I wanted to do this, but I guess the cat's out of the bag." He knelt, holding out the box that carried the key to his future happiness. "Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?"

An awkward silence descended on them as Ginny stared at him in horror. "Harry, I don't know what to say."

The air is heavy as they stare at each other: Ginny with guilt and Harry with hurt. Eventually, Harry stands up and clears his throat. "Well, if yes doesn't come into your mind straight away, I guess that means you don't want to marry me."

"No, Harry! I do want to marry you, but it's too soon! I'm only twenty-one and I want a career before I settle down with you."

Harry blinked back a tear, refusing to cry in front of her. "Do you think I'd force you down the aisle straight away? We could have a long engagement."

"Have you met my mother? She'd be planning it instantly." Ginny runs a hand through her hair, which had been up in an elegant chignon. Now, there were flame-coloured tendrils hanging loose and tears were streaming from her eyes, smearing her makeup. Perversely, Harry preferred her like this: wild and real — unconstrained.

He stepped closer and cupped her cheeks, wiping the tears away and staring into her eyes. "Would that be so bad? You could carry on doing your job without the stress of wedding planning. I won't stop you from living your dream, Gin."

She shook her head as more tears came. "And what happens if you want to start a family and I don't?" Harry had no answer to this — he just avoided her gaze. "I'm sorry."

Tears fought to escape his own eyes, but Harry held them back with superhero strength. "Well, I guess it's just dinner for one, then. You can see yourself out."

"Harry, please! I love you, but … "

The heartbroken wizard Apparated away without hearing her out or giving an answer.

* * *

That was how Ginny Weasley found herself crying on Chantal Broadhead's sofa. To her credit, the older woman soothed her in a maternal way that was surprising for someone with no children. It almost felt like Molly Weasley was sitting beside her. In fact, she'd considered going home, but she couldn't face her family's disappointment in her decision; hell, she was struggling to face her disappointment.

"So, he proposed then," Chantal stated. Ginny nodded, unable to find her voice. "You said no and he stormed out."

"Yes, just as I knew he would," she rasped out. "Now what do I do? I can't face my family and he made it clear he didn't want me at his."

Chantal smiled. "That's an easy one. You can stay here."

"Thank you."

"But first, we're going to contact our teammates."

"Why?"

"So we can paint the town red, of course."

Ginny gasped. The thought of going out was not a welcome one, but her friend was nothing if not determined. "No, Chantal, I think I'll just … "

"You're coming out and having a good time even if I have to drag you out myself. Give me fifteen minutes to get myself ready and then I'll let everyone know."

* * *

I must be out of my mind," Ginny muttered, applying lipgloss and appraising herself in the mirror. Her eyes still looked a little swollen and red, but it was less obvious now that she'd reapplied her makeup. Now to sort out her hair. "Screw it," she sighed, taking out the clips and letting it fall loose. Her blood red locks cascaded smoothly down to her waist, giving her appearance a much more carefree style. Perfect for a girl on the town. Perhaps Chantal was right. If Harry couldn't understand her reasons, then they really shouldn't be together.

* * *

"I mean, he just doesn't understand how hard it is being in his shadow all the bloody time," she tells her teammates before finishing her glass of white wine. "He's the bloody saviour of the wizarding world, and I'm just Ginny Weasley." It seemed that the alcohol had loosened her tongue considerably. Ginny was unsure about whether this was a good or bad thing, but hey, one more couldn't hurt her, right? She reached out to top up her drink, but her captain, Gwenog Jones, got there first. The two women had barely exchanged two words, and Ginny was more than a little awed by her Quidditch idol.

"You're not just Ginny Weasley," Gwenog said, pouring more wine into everyone's glasses. "You're Ginny Weasley, one of the best Chasers we've had in years. Don't put yourself down."

Sitting in a bar with the infamous captain of the Holyhead Harpies was so bizarre. Ginny wondered if she should pinch herself, just to make sure it was real. Gwenog fixed her dark chocolate eyes on the younger witch and cackled. "You're star struck, aren't you?"

"A little bit," she admitted, willing herself not to blush.

"Honesty. I like it. Usually, girls blush and squeak out 'no, not at all.' I can't stand that fake, girly crap."

Ginny grinned at the fierce brunette; the rumours she'd heard about Gwenog ranged from bizarre to terrifying, but she had a feeling that she and the older woman were going to get along like a house on fire. She raised her glass in the air. "To hell with being girly!" she toasted.

"To hell with being girly!" the women shouted back to her before taking a sip of their wine.

"And to hell with men who want to tie us down," Chantal shouted.

Ginny glanced at her friend. She'd heard a hint of pain in Chantal's voice, but her face was unreadable. "To hell with men who want to tie us down!"

"Right! Gwenog said after downing her drink. "Now, we dance. There's no better way to get over someone — except maybe getting under someone else." Her dirty chuckle as the girls made their way to the dance floor gave Ginny life.

* * *

The music was loud, and the bar was packed. By the end of the first dance, Ginny had almost forgotten about her row with Harry. Almost. She looked around the room, catching the eye of Seamus Finnegan — who was standing behind the bar. The two grinned at each other. Seamus had bought the failing bar a year ago and changed the name to Finnegan's; thanks to him, the bar was incredibly popular with wizards and Muggle's alike. "I'm going to get another drink," she yelled to the girls. They nodded and carried on dancing.

"Ginny! Long time no see!"

"Hi, Seamus! Great to see you."

"No Harry?" Seamus asked, looking around.

"Nope, just me. A girl's night out with my teammates."

"What can I get you?"

"A large white wine, please."

"Coming right up." As Seamus walks off to get a glass, Ginny sees another familiar face.

"Dean Thomas?"

"Oh my God, Ginny Weasley! I haven't seen you in years."

Seamus returns with her drink, and she pays him. He grins when he glances at her and Dean. "Ah, you've met the wanderer, then. Back from his travels, finally."

"Where have you been?"

"America. New York, mostly."

Ginny was surprised at how pleased she was to see her ex-boyfriend. Okay, their relationship hadn't worked out for obvious reasons — mainly her feelings for Harry — but he was a good guy, and they had fun while it lasted. He looked handsome in his dark purple shirt and black jeans. If the way he was staring at her was anything to go by, he seemed pleased by her appearance as well. Fear crept over her as she watched him give her the once over; should she be doing this so soon after a breakup — if she could even call it that. _Were_ they even broken up? She didn't even know what was real anymore. "Um, I should get back to my friends. It was nice to see you both."

Seamus said goodbye and went back to work, but Dean's brown eyes continued to watch her as she walked away. Ginny forced herself not to look back.

* * *

When Harry arrived at Zabini's, he discovered the restaurant was busy as usual. Perfect. He vaguely wondered if being in a room full of people when close to a breakdown was a good idea, but he pushed the thought aside. After all, he loved the food here, and he didn't want to piss Blaise off by skipping his reservation twice. Being the Chosen One would only get him so far. A waiter came over to show him to his seat, thankfully not enquiring about his lack of a date. Harry sat down at his usual table and accepted a menu. Unfortunately, his early luck didn't last. "Where is your date tonight, Mr Potter?"

"There's been a change of plans. I'm dining alone tonight."

"I'm sorry to hear that," the waiter told him, clearing away the place that Ginny should be sat at before walking away.

"Not as sorry as I am," Harry murmured, wishing he'd bought a book with him. There was nothing sadder than a lone person staring into space — especially in a room full of happy couples.

The waiter returned with the champagne that Harry had pre-ordered. "Oh, thanks. I'd forgotten about that." The champagne was poured, and Harry found himself alone once more. He was wrong. There was nothing sadder than a lone person staring into space — with a glass of champagne in their hand.

* * *

Harry was halfway through his starter when a familiar voice spoke to him. "Harry Potter?"

He looked up in surprise. "Cho Chang?"

* * *

They talked and laughed their way through the main course after Harry encouraged her to eat with him. "So, the bloke stood you up, then?"

"Yes. Can you believe it? All the time he took trying to ask me out, and then he goes and does that."

"What an idiot. Well, his loss is my gain."

Cho smiled and raised her glass to him. He reached for his own and they clinked glasses. "Cheers to that."

"For a girl who's just been stood up, you look happy," he told her.

She smirked at him. "Well, you're good company, Harry."

Harry looked away, hoping he wasn't blushing like his teenage self would've been.

"So, what's a good-looking man like you doing on his own in a restaurant? I'm sure there's a juicy story there. Spill."

Now Harry knew he was blushing. He finished his mouthful and took a sip of the champagne. "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Try me."

Part of him really did want to confide in someone, so he loosened his tongue and confided in his ex-girlfriend — if you could really call her that. "I proposed to my girlfriend."

Cho's eyes widened. "Ah."

"Yes, 'ah' just about sums it up."

"She turned you down, then?"

"How did you guess," he asked sardonically.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. That must've hurt."

"Oh, it did. I think I'd rather face Voldemort twice than go through that pain again."

She nodded. "Was it Ginny Weasley?"

"Yes."

"Silly girl."

Harry found that he didn't like Ginny being insulted, even after she'd hurt him badly. Something inside urged him to defend her. "Well, she is only young, and she has her Quidditch career ahead of her."

Cho snorted and reached for her own glass. "I still say she's silly. After all, nobody would hold a wand to her head and force her down the aisle straight away, right?"

"You've not met Mrs Weasley," Harry answered dryly, downing the deliciously dry champagne in one go. He couldn't deny that he'd been excited when Cho turned up; she was just as stunning as he remembered, with her long, smooth black hair and stunning smile. Her slender figure remained, and she looked beautiful in a floor length dress that was the same colour as the engagement ring he'd bought earlier. But their discussion of Ginny had brought back old memories for Harry, and he longed to be with the girl he loved instead of the girl he crushed on at Hogwarts.

The woman next to him seemed unaware of his sudden change of heart. She finished her main and put down her cutlery with a sigh. "Well, I don't know about you, but I can't eat another bite."

Harry nodded and finished his own meal. "I'm stuffed too." He summoned the waiter and paid their bill, brushing away Cho's offer to pay half.

"Thank you, Harry."

"You're welcome."

"Would you like to come back to mine for some coffee?"

"Erm … I'm sorry I have to do this, Cho, but I don't think that's a good idea."

To her credit, she smiled and nodded in understanding. "It's Ginny Weasley, isn't it?"

"Always."

They said their goodbyes and Cho wished him luck in getting Ginny back. The two parted as friends, which is all that Harry had wanted.

* * *

As the night continued, Ginny found herself in the arms of Dean Thomas, dancing to a catchy Muggle tune that she'd not heard before. Dean seemed to know the song well and was singing along. He'd been trying to get her to dance to a slow tune, but she wouldn't have it. Unfortunately for her, when the current song stopped, a slower one started, and Dean had his arms locked around her. "How about it, Gin?" Dean whispered.

She nodded reluctantly, but how bad could it be? She did her best to relax in his arms. Dean brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes while gazing deeply into them, and Ginny became aware of how bad this night could go for her.

She held back the gasp as the words to the song sank into her brain, making their mark. Where was Harry? Who was he with? What was he doing? Why had she let him go so easily? Dean's grip on her tightened, as if he could read her wayward thoughts.

Images of Harry surrounded her, reminding her of all the memories they'd shared over the years; some were good and some were bad, but each one was important to her. Dean tried to pull her closer. Ginny resisted and kept her distance.

Ginny needed to get out of here and away from Dean — now. She pushed him away gently, glad when he took the hint and let her go. "I'm sorry, Dean."

He smiled sadly, not at all shocked. "Harry?"

"Harry. I have to go to him."

Ginny turned and ran without another word. As soon as she was safe to do so, she Apparated to Grimmauld Place, relieved to see that Harry had arrived home at the same time. "Harry!"

"Ginny! Thank God! I thought you wouldn't come back here."

"I'm so sorry!"

"No, I'm sorry. You have every right to not be ready yet, Gin, and I was wrong for acting the way I did."

A rare tear ran down Ginny's cheek. "It's overbearing sometimes, being in the shadow of Harry Potter. I just want to have a chance in the spotlight before I become Mrs Potter."

Harry nodded and reached for her hand. "I understand that, but could you promise me one thing?"

"What?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. "Now, hear me out, okay?" Ginny nodded. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, I wish to give you this promise ring."

She smiled and stepped closer to him. "I wholeheartedly accept your promise ring, Harry James Potter."

Harry grinned and slipped the ring on her finger before throwing his arms around her and leaning in for a breathtaking kiss. When they came up for air, he glanced down at the ring sitting proudly on her finger. "I'm going to marry you someday."

The woman of his dreams simply giggled and smiled impishly. "Bet your arse you are."


End file.
